1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for leashing dogs at any one of a plurality of locations and more particularly pertains to leashing dogs with a system comprising a plurality of hollow posts located within the ground and separable components to allow the ready movement of the location from where the dog is leashed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dog leashes is known in the prior art. More specifically, dog leashes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of leashing dogs so that they may exercise themselves is known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of dog leashes. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,876 to Krekelberg discloses a dog leash attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,798 to Otteson discloses a ground anchoring stake.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,701 and 5,044,323 to Papak disclose animal tethering devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,929 to Dean discloses a tangle-resistant pet tie apparatus and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,577 to Flugger discloses another tangle-free tether post assembly.
In this respect, systems for leashing dogs at any one of a plurality of locations according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of leashing dogs with a system comprising a plurality of hollow posts located within the ground and separable components to allow the ready movement of the location from where the dog is leashed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved systems for leashing dogs which can be used for leashing dogs with a system comprising a plurality of hollow posts located within the ground and separable components to allow the ready movement of the location from where the dog is leashed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.